


Welcome To The Pack

by GrendelGains (GrendelGrowls), GrendelGrowls



Series: The Fat Nova Expanded Universe [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Fat Encouragement, Fat Girls, Fat Nova, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gen, Hand Feeding, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Encouragement, commission, feedee, feeder, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGains, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Kicked out of almost every other clan that'll take her, Kimi settles for a little-known group called the Big Bad Wolves. However, upon arriving, she finds that the members spend a lot of time indulging in feasts rather than taking on vital missions...
Relationships: Tenno - Relationship
Series: The Fat Nova Expanded Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798957
Kudos: 10





	Welcome To The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first proper commission I've gotten (from a friend of mine), so hopefully it lives up to what I expected! As it turns out, being paid to write something can make you much more paranoid about the quality.

When Kimi’s Railjack docked in her new Dojo, she had no idea what to expect. Thrust out of her old clan for being far too strict and rules-focused, it had taken her a good while to find something that would recruit her: she was too bossy for the casual clans, but too rigid for the professional groups that demanded constant adjustments and re-armaments. Slowly, the list of clans she hadn’t applied for had begun to shrink, until only a handful remained.

The Big Bad Wolves had been one of her last options, and she hoped with all her heart that she could avoid getting kicked out this time.

Her arrival by Railjack had been intentional, of course. She deserved nothing less, and it would no doubt impress whichever ruling members were there to witness it. As the blood-red _Sky Raven_ came to a stop inside the dry dock, she made sure to get her Nova all properly geared up with the most expensive and exclusive decorations available.

She was _not_ going to risk losing her place in _another_ clan, not this time.

Clearly, she wasn’t the only new arrival: a handful of fresh-looking female Tenno were bunched up together, heading into what was presumably the main rooms. With no welcome party in sight and no idea where she was supposed to go, Kimi simply slipped out of the ship’s side doors and followed suit, striding confidently into the depths of the Dojo.

It all looked in order, but there was something… _off_ about the decorations and embellishments of each corridor she moved through. In place of statues or trophies of war and conflict, there were tables, padded benches, and even what appeared to be vending machines. Perhaps they were simply a much more utility-focused clan: she could respect that, although she didn’t mind an over-decorated home base.

Large bins, stuffed with empty food packets and bone-dry soft drink cans, seemed to line every corner. Again, there was nothing _wrong_ with that, but it was a detail she hadn’t noticed anywhere else. What _really_ concerned her was the fact that she hadn’t seen any security, or even anybody bearing a clan emblem. The other women in front of her were being led by _somewhere_ by _somebody_ , but she couldn’t see past the crowd.

It wasn’t until she reached the door ahead that she heard the voice of somebody with real commitment in how they spoke – clearly one of the clan leaders, or at least a representative. Wasting no time, she drew closer to the mass of Mags, Novas and Saryns (among others), keeping her head up high. As they crossed the threshold into the great hall, the rallying speech became much clearer, and the group began to blend in with the dozens of other Tenno watching from the open floor.

“…that every one of you is a Big Bad Wolf! We are a clan with a single goal in mind, and we exist for a single purpose. Members can live their lives however they want, but when we’re in this dojo, we try our best to support one another for the betterment of everybody here!”

She couldn’t see the speaker, but her words… they were empowering! This was already looking like a good clan to be part of. By the time she could worm her way through the massed group, she noticed that the speaker was actually an Operator without her Warframe – another oddity.

“Now, many of you may be wondering who the leader is here. Technically, there isn’t one. Teanna is the original founder, and one of our… biggest members, but we don’t restrict ourselves in that way. There are only two classes among the Wolves: the champions, and their supporters. As you can see, I am just a supporter.” The woman, whose face was mostly hidden by a large hood, gave a nervous chuckle. “I aid Miss Teanna in actions that she cannot do by herself, not anymore. Each of our larger members has an aide, but one day, those aides will get aides of their own. We support each other.”

It was sounding good so far. The wording was vague, but it seemed like the ‘biggest’ and most successful warriors got their own aides. _Finally_ , a clan that would respect her skill.

Some of the Tenno filed out of the room back towards the dry dock, apparently having lost interest, while the rest continued into another hall. Her spirit renewed, Kimi raced to the front of the pack, managing to squeeze between a Saryn and a Gara to lead them down the short hallway. At the other end was another large, open space, filled with almost a hundred tables and twice as many benches beside them.

A mess hall of some kind. It was efficient, she had to admit.

“For those of you who decide to join, there isn’t much to it. We aren’t going to ask for payment, or demand that you give us something valuable you own.” The voice was coming from a set of wall-mounted speakers this time. We just ask that you enjoy yourselves – this feast is to reward you for coming out here and listening to what we had to say. Please, take a seat.”

While she wasn’t too hungry, Kimi was more than happy to transfer out of her Nova and seat herself down at the head of the nearest table. Food could tell you a lot about how a group operated, especially if it was all made in-house. The shock of seeing the platters delivered by Domestik Drones was very short-lived, and she gladly grabbed the first one that came her way, opening it up to see the meal inside.

It was… interesting. A large pizza topped with that appeared to be individual burgers, fried that had been battered, three slices of cake with whole chocolate bars jammed in them, and even a bowl of oversized fruit. It felt like even _seeing_ that much food in one place was putting weight on her body, but that hadn’t stopped the woman on her right from diving into her plate like a rabid beast. Reactions around the room were mixed, but sooner or later almost everybody was working their way through their food.

When the last other woman at her table finally gave in and tried some of the meal, Kimi decided to follow suit. It wasn’t like it could be poisoned or anything, and trying out the food of a clan that might recruit her couldn’t hurt. Sticking the provided fork into the batter-covered fries, she lifted it to her mouth and gave it a small nibble, allowing her tastebuds to judge the quality for her.

 _It was good_.

Without even realising that she had done it, Kimi plucked up a few more of the fries and slipped them into her mouth, savouring the taste. ‘A few’ quickly turned into forkfuls as she quickly managed to stuff half of them down without noticing, only coming to her senses when she realised how dry her mouth was.

There wasn’t any water near her, and instead of disrupting one of the other diners to ask for a glass, she decided that some of the sliced fruit would be enough. Although she only intended to eat a few pieces of the exotic and moisture-filled treats, the taste had the same impact as the fries, with quite a substantial amount going straight down her throat.

Ignoring the mounting heaviness in her stomach, Kimi’s brain told her to sample some of the other food items, which she did with gusto. She usually restricted herself to a very stable diet that only rarely swerved from her planned meals, given that she was trying to get a spot in the Big Bad Wolves, actually eating their food and enjoying their event could improve her chances significantly.

Switching back to the fries, she managed to finish the second half of the large bowl in only a few-dozen munches, each poke of the fork gathering more of the salty sides than the last. Even without condiments, she was struggling to stop herself, not that she even wanted to.

When the metal cutlery clinked against the bottom surface of the container, she took a second to shift in her seat, feeling oddly warm. _It’s probably nothing_ , she thought, as she turned to watch a Domestik Drone trundle across the floor carrying a second heavy platter of food. It came to a stop next to her leg, and with a stifled burp, she reached down to pick up the second part of her feast.

\---

Kimi had been here for a day, but even after completing her initiation and spending the night in her own personal room, she had barely met any of these ‘larger’ members. Taking some time to relax in her room, the Tenno went over everything that she had been told after the… _excessive_ feasting, and she was confident that this clan would be right for her. As long as she could get over the brick-like weight that settled in her stomach, the culmination of several hefty courses.

Before she really had a chance to think over all of the details, the door to her room chimed three times, sliding open with a quiet hiss. On the other side was another woman, like the one that had given the speech the previous night, but slightly heavier. Her standard-issue Zaramin suit had been pushed to breaking point, apparently barely containing the flab that lay underneath.

“Can I…” Kimi didn’t know how to react at the sight. “…help you?”

After a moment to catch her breath, the other woman bounded into the room, a glowing smile radiating off her rounded face. “No, I’m here to help _you_ , miss! Teanna was watching you at the feast, and she’s assigned me to be your aide!”

“Teanna… the founder?”

“That’s her! She thought you had potential and wanted to give you a helper earlier than usual! My name is Pari, by the way!”

The energy in the wider woman made Kimi almost chuckle, but she tried to keep her serious face on. “Help with what, exactly? I’ve just arrived, I haven’t even-“

Trotting over to the door, Pari reached around the corner and pulled in some kind of wheeled cart, stacked high with food. Cakes, sandwiches, and even soft drinks of an unidentified brand. “With your meals, mostly! You ate like a champion last night, but that was only the cheap food we give to new arrivals. This is high-quality stuff, handmade by yours truly!”

 _A personal chef?_ Kimi thought, plucking one of the sandwiches from the overloaded trolley. _At least they recognise what I deserve_. Taking a bite, she felt the strange meats and spices dance on her tongue, a pit of hunger slowly opening up in her stomach.

One sandwich quickly became too, with Pari watching happily as Kimi gnawed her way through the simple breakfast. Even after that, though, she couldn’t ignore just now _hungry_ she felt, and the Tenno began to gravitate towards the most expensive-looking treats. The sweet taste and heavy feeling of them settling in her tummy was unusually satisfying – no other clans had even _tried_ to give her food worthy of a warrior like her.

Although she tried to remain professional and focused, the Tenno soon found herself gently grunting as the size of her bites began to increase. The added weight in her stomach did nothing to dissuade her, and whenever her throat began to dry, Pari would hand her a can full of soda to wash it down. Having an assistant like this would make life so much easier, and Kimi promised herself that this would be her _only_ snacking spree. She had come this far – she deserved it, right? Just this one?

Before her brain could worry about the specifics, she felt a sudden stab of pain around her waistline and quickly tilted her head down to check. The form-fitting uniform had been designed for a flat stomach, and the combination of fatty snacks and fizzing liquids mixing in her belly had caused her own stomach to bulge out significantly. She felt _tight_.

Holding back a small burp with her fist, Kimi wagged her had at Pari, telling her to stop. The bellyful of snacks, alongside the previous night’s binge, was a little too much for her. “I… think I’m full, Pari…”

There was an odd glint in her aide’s eye, and before Kimi was able to react, she felt Pari’s slightly chunky hands press up against her stomach. “I think it might be your outfit, miss. Here, let me!” Within moments, the zip that made up the front of her outfit had been opened up and the belt buckle undone, removing some of the intense pressure and giving the overfed Tenno a chance to breathe.

“Oh, uh… thank you, but I should probably stop eati-“ Kimi was cut off as her new aide pushed one of the smaller cakes in front of her face, her smile still beaming brighter than the light of the room itself. The luxurious frosting alone was enough to make her stomach quietly grumble.

“You deserve to relax, miss! Teanna was sure that you’d be perfect material for the Big Bad Wolves, and you have a big week ahead of you!” Shaking the cake slightly, her other hand reached over to grab another from the cart, which _still_ looked almost full of treats. “I can make it all so much easier for you!~”

With no reason to object, and the front end of a food coma creeping across Kimi’s body, the Tenno decided to lie back against her pillow and just accept the food. It would only be this one time. Treatment like this was fitting for an excellent fighter and strategist such as herself, but tomorrow, she would train harder than ever before.

\---

On the third day, she had been informed that Teanna was coming to visit. While Kimi would normally get in her formal outfit for such an occasion, the extra flab and mass that had been added to her figure meant that it had been discarded long ago. Instead, Pari had provided her with a simple set of underclothes, as well as some very wide gowns that she could wear outside of her room.

Time had been a blur. When Pari wasn’t providing her with mountains of highly fattening food – including absurd combinations, like a sandwich made out of full pizzas and leftover burger patties – she was spending her time trying to relax, too full to do much. Things were starting to get lonely, though, and Kimi was almost ready to demand that she get a bit _less_ attention from her aide. After wolfing down her second dinner of the day, she had taken a few minutes to relax and digest the meal.

Unfortunately, Teanna had taken that moment to make her arrival.

The chimes at the door sounded and it opened up, but what stood on the other side was, in all honesty, a _blob_. Unlike Kimi’s middling chub, Teanna had grown to immense proportions, to the point that she was moved around with four well-fed assistants. With no way to fit through the door, the clan leader popped her head through instead, her multiple soft chins bouncing slightly at the movement. “Kimi?”

In awe of what she was seeing, the Tenno gave a very quiet response. “That’s me.”

Teanna let out a soft giggle and smiled, ignoring a hungry groan that seemed to come from deep within her belly. “You’re looking healthy already! Pari’s done an amazing job!”

“Are you… kidding? Look at me! I can’t go out on a mission like this!”

“Why would you want to!?” The way that Teanna’s eyes lit up hinted that the question was rhetorical. “Life here is amazing! No worries, no stress, and plenty of great treats to eat!”

“But… we’re a clan, we’re supposed to-“ The sound of a cart wheeling down the hall set something off in Kimi’s brain. _Cart means food. Food means Pari. Pari means hands-free eating and relaxing._ While part of her brain fought to help her focus, the rest of it instead turned to her hungry stomach, which hadn’t been fed in over two hours.

Shuffling back to make some space between her and the door, Teanna and Pari exchanged greetings as the latter pushed the cart into the room, each shelf piled high with all kinds of delicious delicacies and exotic pleasures. The clan leader’s expression was one of genuine joy and nothing more. “You’re one of us, Kimi, and that means you deserve the best! The girls of the Big Bad Wolves look out for each other. Haven’t you been stressed out with life?”

As the smell of freshly-baked cakes and savoury delights reached her nose, Kimi sank back into her pillow, her brain giving up the battle. She was… tired. Hungry. “Life is hard…”

“Exactly! The Wolves are an escape from that, and Pari here wants to make life simpler! Just relax and enjoy yourself.” Grabbing some of her wobbling stomach and giving it a few quick pats, the blobby woman licked her lips. “Sure, I’m a bit bigger than usual! So what? There’s more of me to love and more of me to _love my clanmates with_!”

As the fatty tissue on Teanna’s body rolled like waves of jelly, Kimi’s brain began to fight itself, and she felt a bit dazed. “Are you… all like this?”

“No, of course not! Pari stopped putting on the pounds quite early, since she liked helping more. But you – you’re different. You just need some release from all the stress you’ve put on yourself.” A cake slowly slid in front of her mouth, the surface layered up with sugary icing and chewy decorations. “Go on, have a bite and let yourself enjoy life. Everybody here deserves to be happy~”

Kimi took a bite. Then another, then another.

Despite how lazy she felt, and how sluggish her body could be, Pari made sure to keep the food within reach. Without a uniform to restrict her, she let herself munch on the cakes with impunity, savouring the flavour of each one. Teanna was watching from the doorway, her face no less pleasant and honest than it had been before.

Eventually, her bites were interspersed with moans as Kimi felt her already-extended stomach stretch out slightly more. Each time she felt her tummy bulge out more, it meant that she had a little more room, and her rhythmic chewing did nothing to slow the process down. Her chubby cheeks and thicker face slowly shifted into a grin as she realised just how much she enjoyed this. The fullness of her stomach, the way that her legs had become much thicker and softer… it was all so _relaxing_.

There was still a small part of her brain that wanted to be professional, but every time it surfaced, it was drowned out by a new treat or dessert that was better than the last. Her gurgling gut, taut yet still fatty, had no complaints about the situation. Piece by piece, the contents of the cart found their way into her body, the gorging continuing with no signs of stopping.

As she neared the end of the impromptu mealtime, Kimi noticed that her eyes were getting heavy. Powering on, she gobbled down as much as possible, the sheer fat content and sugar rush helping her to keep going despite her sudden desire to nap. Pari had begun to slow down as well, mostly to match her pace.

By the time her eyes flickered shut, all she could think about was food. With the last of her strength, she heard Teanna’s voice cut through the quiet nothingness.

“Let’s get this champion to her new quarters, girls!~”

\---

After a week total of staying with the Wolves, Kimi was finally able to leave her room now that she had a larger door. She had tasked Pari with helping her get about, although the latter was still trying to provide snacks at every opportunity, not that it was a problem. If anything, constant snacking was making life a lot easier, especially since walking had become more tiring for her.

Meeting the other girls was fun, too. When she had first arrived, Kimi would have been outright disgusted at such displays of hedonism, but she just… _wasn’t_ now. She had even become more open about it herself, talking about her fullness to others around her or comparing their favourite foods with one another.

Today, though, was a special day. It was Trophy Day, whatever that meant. Something to do with Warframes. It was supposed to take place later in the day, but Teanna had given her early access since she was new here. It took her a moment to realise what she was staring at, and she couldn’t believe her eyes until the clan leader herself confirmed it.

“Here we are. Trophy Day! The day that this month’s winner takes home the trophy for the biggest Warframe!”

It was a sight she hadn’t expected to see in her lifetime. On various podiums, each with a number on the front, where the Warframes of clan members. Some looked normal, hers included, but the higher the number, the larger they got. Number 0, which had been placed in a glass cage, was marked as Teanna’s own Nova, and it showed. You could hardly recognise its original form, and it looked like a large blob of white ice cream that had been solidified in place.

“Those are fat ‘Frames’…”

“Of course!” The Wolves’ leader giggled to herself, making her rolls jiggle in response. “If we aren’t going to use them for war, why not try and make them into something special?~ Mine took over a hundred Forma to get started, and I’ve added way more since then!”

Kimi wanted to ask questions, but before she could speak, Pari presented another small cake for her to eat. This wasn’t even anything special anymore: she saw these snacks as part of daily life, and would gladly eat them even if she wasn’t hungry. A few small moans escaped her as it slipped down into her stomach, followed by a small belch of satisfaction. ”Teanna, can I, uhm, ask you something?”

“Is something wrong, Ki?”

“It’s just…” she paused, accepting a sip of full-fat soda from Pari “…does being like this ever bother you?”

It took a moment for the other woman to think of an answer. “Of course not! I’m happy and I make other people happy! A-at least, I hope I do. Are you unhappy?”

A week ago, Kimi would have said no. She would have screamed at them and told them to clean up their act, since no Tenno should be like this. She would have personally forced them into a fitness routine and tried to make them the most efficient fighting force in the System. But this _wasn’t_ a week ago, it was _today_ , and the rumbling of her stomach told her exactly what she needed to know.

“No, no, I’m _very_ happy, _but_ … I would be happier with one of those quad-burgers with the little battered fries and the buttery sauce. Should we go and get some? I would like to get to know my clan leader better, and you’ve been so nice to me since I arrived.”

Teanna nodded, but instead of walking towards the cafeteria with the help of her personal assistants, she instead leant back and sat on the flooring beneath her. The impact was _heavy_ , enough to make Kimi’s own flab wobble due to the sheer force of it. It was almost impossible to see her legs like this. Kimi followed suit, her landing making much less of an impact but still making her body move like ocean waves in the wind.

“I’d love to, but I’m a bit too tired.” She turned towards two of her assistants, each of the women politely bowing to her. “Could you two do me a _huge_ favour and get some of those burgers for me and Kimi here? Get two… no, get four, please, with the fries and dip.” They hurried off, their own slightly chubby bodies still nimble enough to get there and back quickly.

“What does the winner of Trophy Day get, anyway? Has anybody won it before?” Kimi took another look at the blobby Nova in the case, a strange feeling of envy flashing across her mind.

“Well, mine doesn’t compete, because that wouldn’t be fair, since I used Forma. We’ve had a few other winners, though – take a look! They’re the three cases over there.” Kimi followed the other woman’s pointing hand to look at one side of the room, where three additional glass boxes stood. The first contained a Wisp, with most of the weight having gone to the butt, thighs and below while the slimness of the rest was still more or less there.

The second was a Saryn, with the opposite changes: chubby overall, but larger breasts than any other body part. The third was empty, but the plaque was clearly visible. _Kitty’s Nova Prime_. Below it was a large piece of paper that simply said “ _I’ll bring it back later – Kitty_ ”. Presumably, she hadn’t wanted to leave such a valuable tool inside a display forever.

“And they win?”

“Ah ah ah, that’s a secret!~ But if you’re lucky, you might be next month’s winner, if you keep going at this pace! You’re shaping up to be quite a large one!”

Kimi had plenty more questions to ask, but before they could leave her mouth, the burger platters arrived. Without a care in the world, she dug into the meaty monstrosity, taking deep and purposeful bites that filled her mouth with the perfectly-cooked meat. Even from the taste, she could tell that it was fattening, but she had no complaints. She _preferred_ it that way. After every few chomps, she would stuff some of the fries in her face, remembering her first feast after arriving.

She had been stressed back then. A as her stomach gradually filled with tasty, fat-filled foods that could be accessed at any time and in any location, she didn’t feel that stress anymore. She was happy, among friends, and treated with the respect she had always wanted. It didn’t matter that she was eating multiple times the weight of a small person, or that she had been assigned an aide to help feed her, because those things just made her relax even more.

“ _Ahhhh_. I love life…”

Kimi wasn’t speaking to anybody in particular, but it still made Teanna and Pari laugh gently. They seemed happy. _Everybody_ seemed happy. Her competitive spirit wasn’t gone, though – Trophy Day seemed like something that she could win next time, and her Nova was ready to use at a moment’s notice.

Tucking into the second burger, Kimi let her brain flush out those thoughts and focus on the taste. She loved this, and she never wanted to go back, not after integrating into the Big Bad Wolves this well. No matter how blobby and large she got in the future, it was worth it, because she’d be happy. Her body had become softer and much more malleable, a true mountain of blubber, but she didn’t _want_ to stop. As she continued to make short work of the excessive meal she had been given, there wasn’t a single regret in her head.

She would be the biggest of the Big Bad Wolves. After all, she _was_ the greatest fighter of all Tenno, and this was just a different kind of fight. She would make this clan proud… _right_ _after_ a nap and some lunch, anyway. All this eating was making her tired, and she’d probably nap after finishing all of the fries. One girl can only take so much hard work at a time, after all.


End file.
